Some storage devices, like network attached storage, run operating systems in order to provide services to computing devices connecting via a network. These storage devices can function as stand-alone servers and are generally more complex than other types of storage that operate with a host. In order to verify that these storage devices are working correctly, manufacturers test their operation prior to shipment. Such testing can test the hardware circuitry of the storage device (e.g., a controller board), a storage medium (e.g., a hard disk drive), the device firmware, and/or the operating system.